Liskar Keckar
- Normal = - Talksprite= }} |guardian = Fox dad |relatives = The Wildfang (Ancestor)}} Your name is LISKAR KECKAR and you're trying to become a SUAVE BUSINESSTROLL. Or something of that kind, anyway. As it is you are still relatively YOUNG and INEXPERIENCED, but know how to TALK BUSINESS. You're selling all sorts of things ranging from BEASTLY FURS to SHINY ROCKS, with BLOOD BASED PAINTS and LEATHER CRAFTS in the mix. All of these of are naturally connected to your INTERESTS, as you are a HUNTRESS as well as a HOBBYIST PAINTER. You have yet to OPEN UP SHOP and are instead trying to sell your wares ON THE STREET or at WEEKEND MARKETS. Even though you have a NATURAL ADVANTAGE when it comes to making your name known through your INHERENT TELEPATHY, many trolls still feel weirded out not seeing your mouth move as you talk. Which you don't because you CANNOT TALK. Insensitive pricks. Your trolltag is aphasicCommerce and you «speak in a somewhat indirekkt manner while having a slight.. Problem. With the "kk" sound.» What will you do? Life before SGrub/SBurb You live a pretty comfortable life, really. Or at least you think so. As a tealblood, you don't get too much but not too little either. Although you had a comfortable hive nearby a stream and most everything you needed, you migrated into an abandoned one in the woods for your hunting. A rather strange hive, it was, but that's what was so appealing about it! A hive carved into a tree, and that three was still growing and sprouting leaves! Of course you didn't abandon your old hive completely, but it's much less important for you now, and most of your possesions have left the place by now. You much more consider it you "summer hive" now. You've always tried to move up in the world. You know, sell some stuff, get a business. Aquire enough money to be independant even when off-planet. You know, the usual. Being someone elses lowly pawn was never your plan For a while you just bumbled around. A few online shops without many customers, going to the flea market, weekend markets in a nearby town. On a rare occasion you'd get to sell your wares to a bigger store Of course, never TRULY idle. Without much money you still had to hunt for yourself and your lusus. Through the times you made some shallow friends at the markets. None you'd really hang out with. And your psionics always made it harder to get close to people face to face. You could always look through the small lies people tended to tell, the small scams. Some people liked that, as you could point out the smugglers and con artists. But exactly those people were the ones who had it out for you in return. So you eventually stopped to care much. In your spare time you developed a fondness for painting. It's always awkward to explain how, but.. You hunt some beasts, your traps kill some trolls. You just, you know, end up with an excessive amount of blood! And if you've got an excessive amount of blood, you start smearing it on paper. And when you notice that it could work better you develop some blood-based paints. And then you start painting with it. It makes perfect sense, you swear. Once you met Nyarla, you actually managed to get some traction. With a deal that benefitted both his own and your businesses (you hoped), you started getting in contact more often. Not too shortly after meeting Nyarla, things started getting.. Weird. Sure, you got to lead a larger sore for a brief period of time, but then you had to write a love letter for that Seadweller called Seiros. And then you were told the world was ending. Which sounds ridicolous, doesn't it? You simply could not believe it, it was too dumb. The more Nyarla told you the dumber it sounded. But he wasn't the only one to tell you about the apocalypse. And he even told the truth about these game disks that ended up showing up at your hivestep. Even though the hive you live in isn't even cartographed! So, you began to trust his words. Still very skeptical, but you trusted him. Entry Your server player ended up not who you were expecting it to be, and you ended up being the server to someone else as well. Eribus as your server and a human called Lucy as your client. And you gotta say: You really have to get better at handling machines. Not only did you manage to break your game disks, but then also had to rely on a sketchy program a stranger sent to you that lead to you barely being able to read your messages due to everything looking like a rainbow drinker threw its lunch up on it. You hope sincerely that Lucy had an easier time with this, though she seemed to ask not nearly as many questions as you did Eribus. You believe you saw that Eribus was trying to throw your load gaper into the sprite, which you highly disapproved of. Thankfully you found something else to use in time. You might regret your choice, but that will be later. For now you have acquired GenesaSprite, formed from the blood of a yellow-blooded trespasser that you used as paint. Land! (Land of Basilica and Beryl) You find your hive is now in the middle of some ancient gaudy ruin, crafted of hues varying from a soft teal to a rust red. You can hear chanting in the distance. And occassionally, a large bell tolls the hour. It seems to stretch on forever. Theme song: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2rRhsOsBbkE Relationships! Nyarla Aesona: You don't know him very well yet, but he seems pretty respectable. Offered you a partnership and even seems to trust you, which you're grateful for. He's nice. Maybe you could even become friends. He was the one to inform you about the end of the world, though you were hesistant to believe him. Now you do. I mean, it's hard not to when you are in some form of weird religious temple ruins filled with ominous chanting when just a moment ago you were in your lovely forest. Lorrea Fenrix: She contacted you in the hopes of clearing up what the player chain would look like. Obviously that ended up not happening the way she anticipated. You know very little of her, other than that she is Nyarla's moirail. You went to her for advice on your very.. conflicted feelings on Carayx Suproc, unaware of their relationship. Carayx Suproc: Carayx is a.. Strange case. To say the least. You messaged her when you were very bored, thinking you might as well try to contact some of the other players. You chose her because.. You shared an acronym, simple as that. Well, your conversation ended up in a strange direction, and you think it might have been a mistake to send her a picture of you to prove you weren't crying. Because apparently to her being teary-eyed is the same thing as crying. Which it really isn't! In the first conversation you had, she confused you thouroughly with the way she treated you. Being intentionally rude but right afterwards giving you a compliment. You have much too little experience with the quadrants to deal with this! But you had to cut the conversation short after she sent you a picture of herself. Maybe for the better. How embarassing. Serios Calier: You ended up writing that love letter for him without a real reason, which is a shame, because you really put a lot of effort into it. Like, a lot. You haven't heard much of anything from him since you entered the game. Antera Atheni: You've talked to them, uh. Once. So far. But they don't seem to be malicious. You're being carelful for now, but she could be a helpful asset. OOC Contact OOC Pesterchum handle is: pickleOh Main Tumblr Blog is: http://eivuiee.tumblr.com Skype name is franziska33833